Footprints in the Sand
by msHeatherette
Summary: AU. The broad countless cloud move over to shield, the two person who was destined to meet without their knowledge, from the blazing sun. The color of the surrounding turned gray as every tick of the clock passes by with their impending meet. The smaller waves which are steady is now humungous and groggy. The wind change its pace and it came out stronger and heavier.


**A/N: the title is taken from the song itself by Leona Lewis.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Prologue**

**….**

Brittany moved in to California to meet her grandma and live their for a little, while her mother is searching a job somewhere on the states. His father died on cancer when she was nine and the blonde only have a little memory of his dad when he was still living, since then she cherished every bits of memory she could remember from her childhood.

**/**

Santana is different. She is living her life generally but something though is missing, her parents are both professional in the fields of medicine. They are in New York right now and they barely visit her back in California. The brunette might have every material things that every teenage girls dreamed of yet she don't feel the contentment, she don't feel anything at all like she's numb for feeling anything. That's why feel lonely and alone on this world.

When Santana feels sad and alone she made it a habit to visit a certain beach that only takes fifteen minutes to walk from her house. Yes, in just the young age of eighteen she has her own house, a car and a bank account that is full of cash. People believe that she's one hell of a lucky girl but for Santana she don't give a shit about money since it only corrupts our world with full of filthy bastards. 'Her words not mine'.

It gives her a sense of peace when she is only centimeter away from the ocean. The beach should be crowded sometime around summer but she had known long ago which part is dense and which part is not. So as an everyday habit of visiting the shore she already know where to go, summer is highly approaching and that could mean the beach will be filled sooner with occupants especially that the festival is getting nearer which is not convenient to talk about now.

**/**

The cheerful blonde had just arrived on her grandmothers hometown and they hug as soon as they saw each other. No one could believe that she is more closer to her grandma Marisa than the rest of the Pierces family. They are common in many ways and no one dares to ask. They have the same likes in nature, like treating animals the same way as we treated people. So it's no wonder why they seem so close together. It's a Pierce manner-ism after all.

Benny, a very close relative to Marisa smiled on their direction. He knows how Marisa loves it when Brittany is with her. He even suggested to wait for Brittany in the airport, since Marisa is old enough to travel far. Proclaiming that she waits in the house instead while he goes to fetch the blonde from the flight.

They pulled away from the hug when Marisa lead her inside the house. They made a small talk here and there like a grandmother-granddaughter thing to do specifically. After they where done catching up with their lives grandma Marisa guides her to her own room so she could rest from the long travel.

Morning slip by so easily and Brittany has woken up from her wonderful sleep. She is very excited to meet new people and of course to spend time with her favorite grandma in the world. She felt so ecstatic!

She climb down the stairs to begin her first day. Her grandma must have heard her walking down because when she step foot the last few steps she heard Marisa calling her indicating that she was in the kitchen cooking morning breakfast.

"Good morning, honey. How is your sleep?" Grandma Marisa asked Brittany as soon as she get to a stool near the counter.

The blonde beamed, replying confidently.

"So good." Marisa couldn't help but chuckle how B could act so cutely.

"Glad to hear. Here I prepare you an early breakfast since I'm going to the town with Benny. We'll try not to take long but will you be okay being alone? Because this house really look scary sometimes if you have noticed." Marisa winked at her and B laughed loudly.

"I'll be okay grandma it's not like I'm five but mmm...this is so delicious! Your pancakes is my favorite thing to eat in the morning granny." Her sound comes out muffled since she keep taking mouthful of pancakes.

Marisa dramatically put her hand to her chest touch by her granddaughters words.

"Well thank you for your kind words, dear. If you ever feel bored you can go to the beach two blocks from here. It's early summer so no doubt there will be no people swimming."

"Really!" Brittany automatically jumps up and down from the time she heard the word 'beach'. There wasn't really any at Lima, Ohio and who don't get excited to spend time and play on the sand? People are boring if they don't think it so.

Marisa nodded.

"If you want you can go now" The ever cheerful blonde was about to jump out her stool when her fave grandma added,

" - if you finish your breakfast first." Brittany sat back on her sit looking defeated but recovered by the second when she thinks about summer and beach and damn no one could burst out her bubble.

And as what as her granny told her to do her plate is now empty and she turn her head at the side where grandma Marisa is drinking her coffee to go and ask her permission. When Brittany saw her nod she didn't waste her time to run out all along the way to the porch and to the side walked to look for the beach.

It wasn't really difficult to find the place since the town is an open area and even from her small walk she could already sense the fresh breeze hitting her like a wild. Brittany grin as soon as it appears on her line of sight and she run directly to the sand doing a one hand cartwheel before lying on the sand shutting her eyes close in the process because of the blazing light the sky could offer.

**/**

There wasn't any people much to her surprise when she arrived at the beach. She wasn't complaining though because she like the silence that plummeted her surrounding, without the loud noise of towns folk and kids running around the wide shore. Santana used to be alone always so it's a relief to her that it's only her presence and the ocean against the world right now.

She made it a usual thing to do whenever she's alone to walk where the water meets her feet. Due to the fact or any given instances that if you do that people may think you are catching any of their attention and she don't like that at all, but today she doesn't feel like doing either of it although there was no sets of eyes watching her but something tells her in the back of her mind to rather walk along the shore. And she did just that.

**/**

Brittany was evenly curious why there was no commoner around the coast. She don't mind but it was giving her a weird satisfying feeling. Brittany shrug it nevertheless because maybe it's just one silly thought and she want to have some fun and having an alone time doesn't hurt her either. So she continued with her bubble to find fun on her own.

**/**

Santana watches as the small wave keep hitting the shore. There was a weird feeling on her gut she couldn't pinpoint at, maybe it has to do with the crazy temperature, but when she look above the sky is at its highest regardless of the strong breeze that hits her face as she spends her time walking by the north.

**/**

Gliding, turning, leaping that's what Brittany did for almost 30 minutes when she stopped to inspect the set of footprints in the sand. Her eyebrows narrowed in curiosity as she didn't intend to stepped on it; obviously. The blonde's eyes followed the direction where it took off until the sight could no longer be seen from how afar it goes on. Brows knitted together as Brittany gathered her thoughts, gasping when she turned over like a speed of light seeing that the footprints weren't there.

Brittany stepped one feet back to trail her eyes down again in front of her wondering why she even cared so much when it's just a simple footmarks. She's not clueless, everyone knows that. But the real problem is how it affects her too much when it shouldn't be. Again, it's 'just' a freaking foot mark, so why?

She decided finally, when brainstorming for awhile with her head whether to leave it over and continue so her life goes on or track the steps over. It wouldn't hurt right? I mean its harmless. Plus, its too early to come back to her grandma Marissa's house since they are probably still in town and she is bored as hell. She don't have friends here for goddamn sake and the area is too silent for her own well being.

So she decided for the last minute to follow the trail.

Brittany walked beside it watching far-off to distinguish how away it could be.

_The broad countless cloud move over to shield the two person who was destined to meet without their knowledge from the blazing sun. The color of the surrounding turned gray as every tick of the clock passes by with their impending meet. The smaller waves which are steady is now humungous and groggy. The wind change its pace and it came out stronger and heavier._

_They almost thought a rain is forthcoming but neither did care with heavy thoughts still running from their mind._

**So that's the prologue. I have the first chapter ready now, maybe I'll post it tomorrow or the next few days if my schedule isn't busy. I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review, I want to know what you think or if you have any questions please don't hesitate to PM me. Any suggestion is cool too. I'm good with anything. **

**To be continued...**


End file.
